One Sacrifice Can Mean The World
by little elfling
Summary: In the last battle for the Jewel Inuyasha sacrifices himself in order to save Kagome.But afterwards Kagome would rather be dead.Death can sometimes bring out a little good in some of the bad people. When "he" offers to help, but at what price?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha Characters. Please read and review!! .V Author Note: =Thought= Title: One Sacrifice Can Mean The World  
  
Kagome just stood there in the heavy rain and winds watching over Inuyasha's body under a large Cherry Blossom tree, which was losing so many petals, that it looked like pink snow. Close up you could see the tears streaming down her cheeks along with rainwater. "Why Inuyasha, why?" Next to Inuyasha's body you could see all her friends, wounded, and asleep. She suddenly collapsed over Inuyasha's body, while clutching the almost completed Jewel.  
  
Flash back  
  
The Gang was walking along, but suddenly Kagome stopped. "I sense a large shard over there" she said pointing up ahead. Inuyasha looked to where she had pointed, and saw a large mist over what looked like Naraku's castle. Quickly he grabbed Kagome and ran towards the castle with Sango, Shippo, & Miroku following behind on Kirara.  
  
When they got there the mist started to lift and there was an army of millions. All demons, that had spider shaped scars on their backs. "They were made only for one purpose Inuyasha, to destroy you and your companions!" a voice yelled. It was a voice that Inuyasha knew only too well. "And it's all thanks to your Kikyo!" it added. Inuyasha growled at this last remark "Naraku".  
  
Miroku started to try to open the wind hole, but what Naraku said next made him instantly stop." Monk if you open the hell hole I will unleash my insects, and all the poison will kill you instantly". "You certainly have been a busy spider, haven't you Naraku" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga ready to attack, but turned around when Kagome said that she felt shards coming close very fast." INUYASHA, HOW DARE YOU PUT KAGOME IN DANGER!!!" Koga's voice rang out as he came into view. And then he saw Naraku, and his army.  
  
"How nice of you to deliver me your shards" Naraku said with a sneer. "Stupid puppy, I'm not here to fight you, I'm here for revenge and to protect Kagome" Koga said to Inuyasha, having seen him ready to fight the demons and Koga.  
  
Suddenly Naraku ordered the demons to kill them, accept for Inuyasha and Kagome. "They are mine," he said. The others started to get lost in battle fighting, and Kagome couldn't see them anymore. Shippo had clung to her in hopes of protecting her. "Kagome I could pretend to be you, then you can get away!" Shippo suggested to her." No Shippo this is my fight you go run and hide, ok?" she said. Shippo only nodded and bounced away. =Please, Shippo be safe= Kagome prayed.  
  
Sango had been fighting harder then any other time in her life. And then it happened as if in slow motion there was her brother holding his weapon ready to kill her. "Kohaku" she whispered. A tear slowly slid down her cheek, but then she brushed it off with her hand. "I'll help you remember Kohaku, even if it means I die, you will remember!" she exclaimed before attacking him.  
  
Koga was kicking the hell out of the demons like they were rag dolls. And Miroku was fighting too with Kirara at his back. All three turned to see something on a two-headed dragon flying straight down and killing the demons surrounding them. All three waited for the smoke to clear to see what or who it was. When it did clear there was Sesshomaru pulling out Tokijin, and killing the demons by the hundreds, heading in the direction of Naraku.  
  
Kagome & Inuyasha were making their way towards Naraku also. "Kagome stay close to me, I'll protect you" Inuyasha said, as he killed the demons in his way. "Inuyasha, I'll watch your back" she replied. =I just hope I can tell him my feelings after this if we all don't die=she hoped.  
  
Shippo had been hiding away from the battle in some bushes in the hills, but he could still see everything, and he was getting very worried for his friends. "Shippo!" Rin yelled with excitement. Shippo turned and saw that it was indeed Rin, dressed in a little green kimono, with a darker green obi grinning at him. "What is wrong Shippo-chan?" Rin asked, having seen his worried face. "My friends are fighting and I don't know if they'll make it out a live" he said, with tears forming in his eyes. He started to cry softly, Rin bent down and held him in her arms. "Don't worry Sesshomaru- sama will protect them, and I'll protect you" she told him.  
  
Rin's words seemed to have reached Sesshomaru, because when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha in trouble he came to their aid. "Inuyasha, I'm going to need your help to kill Naraku!" Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. "Why?" Inuyasha asked confused as to why his full-blooded demon brother needed his help. "Because I only have one arm, you stupid half-breed brother of mine.," he replied.  
  
Author Note: I'm not finished, I was going to add more to this chapter, but that will have to wait I suppose. Please review!!! This is my first time doing something dramatic, and sad, so please be kind, ok? 


End file.
